The Power of Envy
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: Paul's finally dating Ash, after many years of waiting. When Gary comes in the picture, however, that's a road Paul isn't too excited to travel down. ComaShipping, Ash X Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**First ComaShipping story. I've never supported ComaShipping, because it's too weird. But, for some reason, when Ash is the man in the relationship, I can tolerate it 100%. Amazing how 'who wears the pants' works. XD**

**I hate writing battle scenes, but contest scenes are fun to write :D**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, Pokemon, or settings used in this story. Personalities and plot are mine, however.**

* * *

He was angry, like usual. Electivire fainted during his all important battle against Candice. Sure, he won the badge, but still. Weak Pokémon had no place in his team of six.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm."

The tree on the large green Pokémon's back shot out swirling neon green leaves, striking Electivire head on. It staggered a bit, regaining balance. Paul rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment. "Come on, Electivire. You can do better than _that_."

"Still so cruel to your Pokémon…"

Paul whipped his head around, seeing a dark haired boy shaking his head and smiling.

Paul knew that face.

How could he forget it?

"…Ketchum."

"Who else would it be, Paul?"

The dark haired boy walked closer, the sun shining down on his feature. Ash's hair was longer, his bangs falling slightly over his eyes. He traded his usual red cap for a gray beanie that hung on the back of his head, as his yellow mouse wasn't occupying his shoulder.

Paul smirked, stepping closer to Ash. "Where's your rat?"

Ash shrugged, "Let 'em go. All of 'em." As he finished his sentence, an orange ape with blazing fire on its head peered from behind Ash, glaring at Paul. Paul blinked. "I thought you said you let them all go."

Ash smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I kept a few."

"Lying little—"

"Let's have a battle. Four on four. It's been a long time."

Paul smirked, returning Torterra & Electivire to their PokéBalls. "You've missed those ass kicking's?"

Ash snorted, walking to the opposite side of the field. "Back then, I was nothing. I've been training ever since I left Sinnoh. I'm eighteen now—I'm so good it hurts."

Paul looked at Ash, their eyes meeting. Ash narrowed his eyes, smirking again. "Let's go."

* * *

"Electivire, stand by for battle." Paul chucked the PokéBall casually, the bulky yellow Pokémon landing on the ground with a thud and belting its name.

Ash grinned, adjusting his beanie on his scalp.

"Donphan, get out here."

Donphan popped out, landing on the ground and stuttering its name, raising its trunk up & down.

"Damn, a Ground type…" Paul muttered.

"Your move." Ash called. Paul held his blank gaze, contemplating a strategy, since an Electric type versus a Ground type is a pretty ballsy move.

"Fire Punch." Paul said. Electivire's fist glowed amber, wrapping in blazing fames as it ran towards Donphan. It punched Donphan in the head, falling back to see the damage. Paul's eyes widened to see Donphan standing strong and unamused. Ash chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, Paul…Donphan, Rollout."

Donphan jumped in the air, rolling together into a tight ball and charging full speed at Electivire, hitting it in the stomach. Electivire staggered backwards, holding its middle in pain from such a powerful attack.

"Earthquake."

Donphan stood still, its ears lifting and the ground beginning to shake. Electivire struggled to keep its balance, falling to the ground, taken over by the shaking. The shaking stopped, Electivire on the ground, groaning in pain.

Paul bit his lip, returning his fainted Pokémon back to its PokéBall. Ash wasn't kidding—he was so much better. It seemed like he finally decided to put that friendship shit aside and battle for real.

"Give up yet?" Ash smirked, reaching for his PokéBall belt. Paul sighed.

XXXXX

"Ursaring, stand by for battle."

The bear-like Pokémon threw his arms up, letting out a husky roar.

Ash smirked. "I saw this coming." He glanced down at Infernape, who was watching Paul closely. Infernape probably still had a bit of a grudge against Paul, since Paul tried to let it go as a Chimchar. Infernape stepped forward, causing Ash to look at it in confusion; until he remembered.

Infernape evolved in the presence of Paul twice. Ash could sense that Infernape wanted to show off its newly found strength to the trainer who dumped it. Ash smiled, nodding in approval.

"Alright, I choose Infernape."

Paul shrugged, "Whatever; Go."

"Flame Wheel." Ash said. Infernape curled together, encasing in fire and spinning rapidly towards Ursaring.

"Ursaring, use Hyper Beam."

Before it could even charge up, Infernape hit Ursaring right in the circle on its stomach.

"Mach Punch!" The flames cleared, Infernape gaining balance and punching Ursaring in the jaw, the bulky bear falling on its back and twitching in pain. Paul's face was blank, but in his mind he was highly impressed. Ash's power was unbelievable.

XXXXX

"Torterra, stand by for battle." Paul opened the PokéBall, the giant tree Pokémon landing on the ground and crying its name. Ash chuckled, reaching inside of his beanie and pulling out a PokéBall and smiling. "It's been too long, my friend."

"Sceptile, let's go!" Out popped the green creature, arms folded and a toothpick dangling from its lips.

Paul stared in amazement. A Hoenn starter; fully evolved, too.

"You got a lot stupider, too, Ketchum." Paul shouted. This kid may be amazing at battle, but this one was just a stupid error. Grass type against Grass type? This was going to be an unamusing round.

Ash laughed. "And you're still oblivious to pure genius. Now, make your move."

"Torterra, use Stone Edge."

Glowing rock began to circle around Torterra, the light fading and jagged pointed rocks heading straight for Sceptile. Paul smirked darkly. _Got you now…_

"Leaf Blade."

Long, glowing fluorescent green leaves extended from Sceptile's wrists, swiftly striking the rocks hurling towards it, the rocks shattering into dull pieces.

Paul nodded, slightly impressed. "Getting into contests now, I see? Because that was totally a contest move."

Ash shrugged. "A couple here and there. Now shut up and battle. Sceptile, Quick Attack."

Sceptile began running full speed towards Torterra, a long, narrow glowing white light follow behind it as it ran into Torterra, jumping back.

"Torterra, use Rock Climb!"

Torterra pounded on the ground, its claws glowing and extending. A large mound began to form under Sceptile, advancing him higher. Torterra ran full speed up the mound.

Paul smirked. Genius his ass.

Well, as much as he hated to admit it, Ash was really fucking good. His strategy had changed so much in the years—and come to think of it, Ash was incredibly hot…

Paul shook out of his thought, focusing on his Pokémon charging for its opponent, getting his mind off of his developing boner. Victory was coming closer to his grasp. Ash Ketchum would never beat Paul in a battle, eve—

"Energy Ball."

Paul snapped out of his fantasy, watching Sceptile hold a plump, green sphere of power between its hands, waiting for the right moment to fire. Torterra was mere inches away from attacking, when Sceptile released the Energy Ball directly at Torterra's face, sending Torterra sliding down the mountain on its back, skimming along the field slowly, and stopping, moving slightly.

"FUCKER." Paul shouted, returning Torterra.

"Finally got some emotion out of you."

XXXXX

Paul glared. "Drapion, stand by for battle."

The giant purple scorpion popped out, clanking its claws together and growling.

Ash winced as the memories flooded back into his mind of the Sinnoh League. He reached into his shoe, pulling out his last Pokémon.

"Now this one," He said, twirling the PokéBall on his index finger, "Was a bitch to get back from Officer Jenny."

"Blastoise, get your ass out here."

The large blue turtle landed, slowly uttering its name. Paul pulled out his PokéDex, examining the Pokémon before him.

_Shit, level 90…_ He thought. Drapion was incredibly under leveled compared to Blastoise.

"Wanna know the story behind this one?"

Paul snapped his head up, looking at the cocky Ketchum.

"Officer Jenny took Squirtle, along with the Squirtle Squad, and used them to put out fires. I come back to Kanto, years later, and they all had evolved into Wartortles. It took come convincing, but I was able to get Wartortle as a part of my team. It remembered me, too, surprisingly. Battle after battle, Wartortle evolves, and now we're here."

Paul blinked, obviously unamused.

"Drapion, Cross Poison."

Drapion pulled its arms together, a purple X forming as it released the attack hurling towards Blastoise. Blastoise dodged it without having to be told.

"Water Pulse!"

Blastoise gathered a glowing blue sphere in its hands, shoving it at Drapion, striking it in the face.

"Pin Missile!"

Drapion's claws glowed white, pointing them towards Blastoise as pointed white pins fired straight for Blastoise.

"Hydro Pump towards the ground!"

Blastoise scrunched together back in its shell, water blasting out of its silver pumps towards the ground and sending it in the air, just avoiding Drapion's powerful Pin Missile.

"Damn it!" Paul shouted. The battle was already past intense. Paul could feel his boner returning, making him blush lightly.

"BubbleBeam!"

Blastoise emerged from its shell, shooting sparkling blue bubbles at Drapion. Ash looking at Paul, who was standing there with its arms crossed. The bubbles hit Drapion, causing it to faint. The smoke clears as Blastoise landed on the ground, huffing over Drapion.

The battle was over.

Both males returned their Pokémon to their PokéBalls. The field was absolutely silent, except for the foot steps of the two boys walking to the center field. Ash smiled, extending his arm out to Paul.

"That was some impressive battling back there, Paul. Still as powerful as you were back then."

Paul held back a smile, shrugging and shaking Ash's hand. He took a breath, and spoke before he could stop himself.

"You're a pretty good battler yourself, I guess. Hey, you should stay at the Pokémon Center for the night. I have a room; but it's one bed."

Ash's eyebrows shot up, smiling lightly. "Look at this. Paul being generous? Never would've thought…" Paul could feel himself blushing. He cleared his throat, stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground.

"So. Are you gonna stay?" He asked flatly. Ash shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, I can't refuse such a _generous_ offer." Ash began to walk in the direction of the Pokémon Center, turning around and looking at the plum haired boy. "You coming or what?"

Paul started walking towards Ash, their steps falling in sync as they walked in silence. Paul looked down at the ground, smiling to himself for possibly the first time in his life.

He was reunited with his old rival; the only one he ever loved.

* * *

Night fell quickly. Paul & Ash's Pokémon were resting with Nurse Joy while they slept in their single bed room.

Paul was wide awake. His back was facing Ash, who was already unconscious. Paul shifted slightly under the blankets, completely freezing as he felt a hand on his side. Paul felt Ash's body scoot closer, his chin resting on his shoulder. Ash's steady breath gently slapped against Paul's ear, making him shiver. Ash's arm was completely around Paul's middle, heavily spooning him. Paul turned his head, facing Ash's sleeping content face. He bit his lip, feeling his face grow hot. He slowly leaned up, kissing Ketchum's cheek softly. His face was warm and soft against his lips. Paul rested his head back on the pillow, his whole body relaxing under the sheets.

His eyes jolted open after what felt like minutes. He could've sworn something brushed against his cheek. Paul looked back up at Ash, who was still spooning him—

But he was smiling.

"…Ash…?" Paul whispered, praying he wouldn't get a response.

"Yeah?"

Damn it.

"Did…Did you happen to touch my face?"

"Depends—did you happen to kiss my cheek?"

Paul blushed violently, but the darkness was so thick you couldn't even see Paul's face.

Ash let go of Paul's middle, making the purple haired boy pout. Ketchum sat up, adjusting himself on top of Paul and pinning his wrists to the bed, smirking at him wickedly.

"Did you kiss me cheek?"

Paul gulped. "…Yes." He braced himself for the beating of his life.

But instead, Ash leaned down and connected the gap between their lips. Paul's eyes widened, feeling Ash's tongue trace along his bottom lip, giving him no choice but to part his lips for Ash's tongue to enter, running along the skin of Paul's gums, wrestling with Paul's tongue at some points. Paul's arms wrapped around Ash's neck, pulling him closer (If that was possible). Ash's hands began tracing along Paul's sides, his touch incredibly cold, making Paul moan softly into Ash's mouth. Ash broke contact, slipping Paul out of his black night shirt, smirking hungrily at the shirtless male under him. His hands gently began caressing Paul's chest, leaning down and kissing Paul's lips again, Ash's hands still wandering. Paul could feel his boxers becoming unbearably tight—Ash's touch drove him crazy. Just to make Paul even crazier, Ash began to grind up and down Paul's pelvis slowly, a husky moan leaving both set of lips at the same time. Ash quickly broke contact again, peeling out of his own shirt, looking at Paul closely.

"…Ash…" Paul panted. Ash shushed him gently, fingers running through his violet hair. He leaned down, lips curling into a smirk near his lover's ear.

"Just live in the moment, Paul."

And with that, Paul's boxers were snatched down around his ankles, his already stiffened member in Ash's grip.

XXXXX

Paul's eyes opened slowly, the sunshine spilling over and lighting the room a glorious yellow.

He was nuzzled against Ash's chest, both completely naked under the bed sheets. Paul's hands drifted along the sleeping Ash's bare back, gently running down to the curve of his lover's perky ass. Paul smiled, squeezing it lightly.

Paul had no idea what happened last night. All he remembered was heavily making out with Ash, and getting fucked like an animal. He sat up slightly, seeing heavy stains on the sheets. _Well, shit…_ Paul thought. He was still pissed about how Ash won the argument on who was on top.

Wait.

…_I had sex with Ash last night…_

Paul bit his lip. He had no idea Ash was gay—hell; no one even knew _he_ was gay. Paul's fingers curled together, resting on Ash's chest and sighing softly.

Hey, it was good sex. He couldn't complain—he's loved Ash ever since the guy came to Sinnoh. It took too long for both of them to realize they were perfect for each other.

Ash's eyes opened slowly, deep brown meeting Paul's piercing black eyes. Ash gave him a goofy smile, hugging the male closer to his chest.

"Good Morning~" He said cheerfully, kissing Paul's lips tenderly. Paul didn't reply; he just tucked his head between Ash's neck in silence. Ash sighed, kissing the top of Paul's head.

"That was fun last night, wasn't it?" Ash said flirtatiously. Paul cleared his throat, his face feeling warm. "Yeah, it was." He said flatly. Ash frowned. "At least have _some_ sort of enthusiasm. I've never seen anyone cum that much—"

"Shut up." Paul hissed. Ash laughed, kissing Paul's forehead. "You're so cute."

Paul didn't reply—he just ran his fingers along Ash's warm skin.

"…So, what did you wanna do today?" Ash said, letting go of Paul and getting off the bed. His penis was swinging as he walked around the room, collecting his clothes that were flung around different parts of it.

Paul brought his knees to his chest, the sheets sliding off his body. He shrugged, "I dunno, whatever works."

Ash looked at him as he adjusted his black shirt, running his fingers through his tangled hair and slipping the gray beanie on.

"I'll be back later, Dawn & Zoey asked me to stop by Dawn's place." Ash said, putting on a blue jacket on the ground. Paul smiled slightly; it was his jacket.

Ash leaned over Paul, tilting his head up with his index finger, gently kissing him. Ash smiled when he saw how Paul immediately flushed red. Ash gave him another kiss, more passionate then the last. Ash broke contact, grinning. He walked towards the door, giving Paul another happy look.

"Bye, Paul," Ash said, slipping out of the room not waiting for Paul's response. Paul sighed, a grin spreading on his face. He got up off the bed, cringing in pain—his ass still hurt from last night.

XXXXX

Paul sat curled up on the stained bed sheets, a pillow in his lap as he flipped through channels on the television. The door opened, the dark haired boy Paul called his boyfriend walking in.

Paul sighed; was Ash really his _boyfriend_? All they did was fool around for a night. Could he really label them that quickly?

"Hey, there," Paul said, smirking harmlessly. Ash met his gaze, smiling back at him.

"Hey cutie," He said, shutting the door and flopping on the bed next to Paul.

"How was your day?" Paul asked. Ash put his arm around Paul's waist, Paul lying down next to him and resting his head on his chest.

"It was good, I guess. Wasn't that exciting seeing Dawn again—I always thought she was annoying. And I barely used to talk to Zoey, so she was just there talking about Candice," Ash said, "Besides, I wanted to hurry up and leave so I could see my wonderful boyfriend."

Paul tensed.

He said it.

Paul bit his lip, curling up tighter and closer to Ash. His heart was racing as he smiled wide. Ash looked at Paul, raising his eyebrow.

"You're smiling. Something's not right."

"No, no, everything's fine, it's just…" Paul looked up at him, still smiling, "You called me your boyfriend."

Ash smiled, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Well, that's because you are…if that's okay?"

Paul sat up, adjusting himself on Ash's lap facing him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"It's perfect, actually." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Ash's, kissing him softly. Ash's hands gripped Paul's narrow hips, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth. Paul's hands started threading through Ash's hair, closing his eyes are Ash's tongue wondered freely throughout the plum haired one's mouth.

For the first time in a while, Paul was genuinely happy. The majority of his life he was miserable and bitter and cold, but the second Ash stepped into his life, Paul was a totally different person—all because of a battle.

* * *

Paul awoke in Ash's arms again, this time fully clothed. Ash was already awake, looking down at a groggy Paul, smiling at him.

"Sleep well?" Ash asked. Paul nodded, nuzzling against his chest. Paul just couldn't get enough of being this close to Ketchum. Every opportunity he got, he made sure he was in Ash's loving embrace.

Ash got up off the bed, opening his suitcase in search of clean clothes to wear.

"I've got today planned out~" Ash said. Paul sat up, stretching his arms upward and scratching his bed head. "What plans?" He asked.

"Well," Ash said, pulling on a pair of jeans, "There's a contest being held in Snowpoint City, which is the next town over. Maybe we could go check it out, maybe grab a bite to eat?"

Paul smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Ash looked at him. "Well get your ass ready." He said, walking towards his side of the bed and wrapping his arms around Paul, picking him up. Paul started yelling, swearing loudly and thrashing his arms around. Ash smirked as he set him down, Paul glaring coldly. He walked over to his bag, pulling out clothes. "You could've asked nicely, yanno…"

"That's no fun."

Paul glared again, walking into the bathroom to change in private. Ash sighed, putting on a dark blue shirt and his usual gray beanie. Words could not describe how much he loved Paul, even though he was a sour puss.

The two boys were ready, walking to Snowpoint City in silence. The harsh wind was blowing chilling air that made Paul shiver. Usually, something like this wouldn't faze him—Apparently, Ash must've made him soft. As much as Paul enjoyed being with Ash, he hated his newfound emotion. He just hoped he could still battle as great as he already did.

Ash wrapped his arm around Paul's waist as subtle as he could. Paul smiled, scooting closer to Ash's body heat as a blizzard began to rage.

"Where the fuck is this city, I can't see shit…" Paul said. Ash squinted his eyes as he pulled the beanie over his ears.

"…I think that's it." He pointed up ahead at the faint outline of a building.

"Race you!" Ash said, and started trudging through the snow quickly. Paul smiled, shaking his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched his boyfriend frolic freely through the snow, then falling flat on his face.

Paul laughed, jogging over and helping Ash up out of the snow. "You alright?" He asked, brushing some of it off his coat. He looked up at Ash's face, chuckling at all the frozen water covering it. He slowly brought his hand, wiping away all the snow gently. Ash smiled, lacing his fingers between Paul's, both cold to the touch.

"Thanks." Ash said, continuing their steady trudge through the snow until they came across even land; Snowpoint City.

"Thank Arceus we're here." Paul exhaled, "I was getting sick of that stupid blizzard."

"Same. Let's get down to the contest hall and grab some seats before we're up in the nose bleed section."

Both agreed, so they walked over to the contest hall, which was right next door to the gym. The contest hall wasn't too crowded, but there were a lot of people excited to see the contest begin. Ash insisted on standing in line to buy some snacks, so they missed the first two contestants in the first round. When they got out of line, they were able to grab seats in the middle, just the right seats to view everything.

"Alright, let's send out our next contestant. You're on!" Marian, the master of ceremonies said, pointing towards the curtain. The pink curtain opened, a blue haired girl in a pink dress running out with a grin on her face.

"Hey, it's Dawn!" Ash said, smiling. Paul looked at him, smirking and shaking his head. It amused him how worked up over contests he got.

"Alright, Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn threw her purple PokéBall in the air, her rabbit Pokémon exiting along with bubbly hearts surrounding it. The crowd cheered at the adorable bunny in a vest posing in front of Dawn.

"Okay, Buneary, use Ice Beam towards the ground!"

Buneary jumped into the air, a blue sphere forming above its mouth as three jagged blue lines began shooting out of the sphere, slowly moving Buneary upward, creating an ice pillar.

"Dizzy Punch downward!"

Buneary jumped back into the air, its ears bashing down on the ice pillar, the pieces of ice breaking off and sparkling from the colorful dizzy punch. When Buneary reached the bottom, it threw its arms up just like Dawn was doing as the sparkly ice crystals rained down on the audience.

The crowd went wild, highly impressed by performance. Ash clapped excitedly, while Paul folded his arms with a blank expression. Sure, contests were interesting to watch at times, but he wasn't that impressed by Dawn's performance. All you needed to do was do something shiny and the crowd is wrapped around your finger.

Dawn and Buneary ran off the field and back behind the curtain, Marian signaling the next contestant.

"That was cool," Ash said, resting his arm over the top of Paul's seat. Paul shrugged, "I guess. The battling part is what I'm waiting for."

Ash smirked, "Why did I already know this?"

XXXXX

About six people went after Dawn, all doing the same glitzy moves that made the judges pretty much orgasm. The beauty portion made Paul bored out of his mind, since there were no bits of originality.

Ash, on the other hand, loved every performance. He was like a child, in complete awe. Paul just sat in silence.

"Welcome to the finals battle portion!" Marian's voice rang from the speakers, "The contest is just getting started! On the right side, representing Twinleaf Town, Dawn!"

Dawn raised a hand in the air, the crowd hooting in anticipation.

"And on the left side, representing Pallet Town, Gary!"

Ash shot straight up, elbows resting on his knees now.

"…When did Gary start doing contests…"Ash thought out loud. Paul looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You know him?" He asked. Ash nodded, "Yeah, he was my rival was I was a kid…Haven't seen him in years…"

"Ready? Begin!"

"Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn flung up the PokéBall, Buneary and the hearts popping out with it.

Gary smirked, flinging his PokéBall in the air, "Scizor, let's go!" The large, red bug landed in front of Buneary, clamping its claws together.

"Dawn has the first move!" Marian's voice belted again, echoing throughout the arena.

"Alright Buneary, use Ice Beam!"

The blue sphere formed in front of Buneary's nose, the jagged blue lines shooting at Scizor.

"Dodge it and use Metal Claw!" Gary commanded. Scizor moved out of the way, running towards Buneary with glowing white claws, slashing them at Buneary and hitting it. Dawn's score under her picture went down a few bars.

"Buneary, Double Team!"

More and more Bunearys began to leave its side, circling around Scizor. Gary's score decreased.

"Swift in all directions, Scizor!"

Scizor held its meaty claws up, glitzy stars firing out of them as it hovered in the air, spinning around and shooting the many Bunearys, finally hitting the real one.

"A powerful and magnificent Swift attack from Scizor! We're heading into the thirty second mark, everybody!" Marian exclaimed, a big chunk of Dawn's score taken away.

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!"

"Counter it with Steel Wing!"

Buneary's ears began to glow different colors, charging head first for Scizor, while Scizor's wings lit up with white, flying right for Buneary. The two attacks collided, a heavy smoke cloud covering the two Pokémon.

A buzzer sounded. "Time's up! And the winner is…"

The smoke cleared, a fainted Buneary on the ground.

"…Gary & Scizor!"

The crowd began cheering loudly, Ash clapping loudly. Paul raised an eyebrow—if they were rivals, why was he so excited that Gary won…?

Dawn walked off the field, Buneary's PokéBall sitting loosely in her hand. The three judges walked on the field, presenting Gary with a Snowpoint City ribbon, his apparently third one earned. Marian thanked the audience for coming, informing them that the next contest would be at Lily of the Valley Island, the first ever contest in that area.

Ash and Paul waited out side of the contestants viewing room, Dawn walking out with a small frown on her face. She looked up and noticed them, smiling wide.

"Hey, guys!" She said, embracing Ash into a tight hug. Ash chuckled, hugging her back lightly.

"You did great, Dawn." Ash said. Dawn let go of Ash, quickly hugging Paul who just stood there, unamused.

"Thanks. And thanks for coming, even though I lost."

The other contestants were already out of the room, the last one leaving was, of course, Gary Oak.

"Ashy-boy?"

Ash looked behind Dawn, grinning at the brunet.

"Gary." He walked towards him, hugging him warmly. Gary hugged back hesitantly, smiling.

"It's been too long, dude!" Ash said, letting go of Gary.

"Yeah, I know, I miss kicking your ass at battles." Gary smirked.

The two walked back to Dawn and Paul, Ash meeting Paul's gaze.

"Oh, um, Gary, you already know Dawn, obviously."

"We haven't formally met, though. You did a great job, Dawn." Gary smiled, taking her hand and kissing it gently, making Dawn blush intensely.

"And this is my…" Ash cleared his throat, "_Friend_, Paul."

"Hey, Paul." Gary said, extending his hand out to him. Paul shook it with his usual blank expression, but it was blank for a reason. _Friend. Not _boy_friend. Huh. Okay._ Paul thought, flicking his purple hair out of his eyes.

"Ash & Gary seem a little… _too_ friendly, don't you think?"

Dawn was standing next to Paul as Gary & Ash chatted away. Paul looked at her, "A little." He sighed.

* * *

Ash & Paul went back to the Pokémon Center in Canalave City, Gary staying in Snowpoint City. Good, Paul didn't need him over here taking Ash away from him.

Paul curled up under the bed sheets, sighing heavily to let his body relax. Ash came out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual white shirt and boxers, flopping into the bed next to Paul. Paul shifted around to face him, Ash wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Paul nuzzled close against Ash's chest, sighing again.

"Did you have fun?" Ash asked, kissing Paul's forehead. Paul shrugged, "I guess." He shifted again, his back now facing Ash. Ash frowned, resting his chin on Paul's shoulder.

"What do you think of Gary?"

"I dunno, I'm just your _friend_."

Ash sighed, sitting up. "That's why you're pissed at me?"

Paul turned so he was lying on his back, looking up at Ash. "For a second I'm your boyfriend, but when Gary comes around, I'm a _friend_."

"Dawn was right there, she doesn't know we're dating." Ash looked down at Paul, who looked out the window to the side of them. He smiled, leaning down and locking Paul into a tender kiss. "It's cute that you're jealous—"

"I'm not jealous!" Paul snapped. Ash held his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, you're not jealous. But you don't need to be—I'm dating _you, _not Gary."

Paul sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. Ash smirked, giving Paul another soft kiss, one that kind of said 'I love you, please forgive me'. Paul bit his lip, he this time leaning in and kissing Ash, his arms resting around his neck as he fell back on the bed, Ash on top of him. For some reason, it was impossible to stay mad at him for long.

* * *

**D'aw, Paul has emotion, how cute.**

**I really don't like Paul's character, so a personality makeover was probably for the best. Yeah, he's a hard ass, but a soft spot was just what he needed.**

**Bitch had it coming.**

**XD**

**I've been procrastinating on writing because I've been consuming my time with Pokemon Platinum & Pokemon HeartGold. Personally, I like Platinum a bit better. It switches a lot, because I like the one that I'm not failing at horribly at the moment.**

**With both I beat all eight gym leaders, but with HeartGold I have to beat those stupid Kimono Girls.. They're so powerful and I have nothing that can take out Umbreon or Espeon quickly Dx AND with no time to heal? Angry Marissa is angry.**

**Platinum, I'm at the Elite Four. I just can't beat Barry when he runs out of nowhere all like YOU GONNA BEAT TEH POKEMONZ LEAGUE LULZ NOT YET!1! and then we battle. His fucking Snorlax, dude.. Makes me wanna punch something.**

**Alright, enough Pokemon talk (Though I do enjoy it.)**

**You've read it, now review.**

**Thanks fo' readin'~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FYUISKSN OKAY I'M SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. I WAS STUPID AND DECIDED TO START WRITING MY NEXT STORY AND I'M A LITTLE BIT INTO IT AND THEN I REALIZED I HAVEN'T YET UPDATED THIS YET I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ]:**

**Yeah, there's nothing really I can say, but it may seem rushed and some parts may be stupid and thrown in there for fillers. Deal with it.**

**And there was originally a lemon in here, but I deleted it. Why? Because I suck at writing lemon. Haven't seen me write a lemon? I have. Here it is if you wanted to see how bad it was~ .net/s/6545536/1/Just_Another_Minute**

**This was a pain to write, too. Sometimes I just got distracted and uninterested. So, during school, I wrote it down on paper, and typed it on Microsoft Word.**

**(For the record, I've missed about three important lessons in my classes because of you guys. Douche. :])**

**Alrighty, enjoy. I'm sorry for such a long wait. Dx**

* * *

Paul's eyes opened slowly, groaning at his head throbbing. Ash's side of the bed was empty, a note on the night stand. His heart sank, and his head throbbing again. Was his worst nightmare of Ash leaving coming true? Paul slowly reached for the note, gulping a heavy wad of worry; it hit his stomach with a thud.

**Hey Paul,**

**Woke up early to train with Gary. Don't wait up.**

**Love,**

**Ash**

Paul let out a heavy sigh of relief, but tensed up. He was out with _Gary_. Ugh. Gary was still in Sinnoh four days after the contest ended, and Ash & Paul had been dating for a little bit over a week. Paul kicked off the sheets, standing up and stretching.

He dressed in a gray shirt and black skinnies, an outfit that Ash convinced him to buy during their visit to Snowpoint City. Paul walked out of their room, shutting the door and walking towards the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor. It stopped two floors later, picking up a mousy brunette girl. She pushed the same floor as him, stepping back in silence.

She looked at Paul, who looked back with a cold stare.

"Are you a Coordinator?" She asked suddenly. Paul raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm a trainer."

"Oh, sorry, I could've sworn I've seen you at a few contests."

"I've watched some."

"Have you watched the Wallace Cup?"

Paul nodded, "Yeah, but I left early."

The girl nodded, "I think I remember seeing you in the crowd…I got second place."

"Oh, well, congratulations." Paul said, the elevator door opening. He motioned her to go first, walking out right behind her.

"Thanks. Well, bye~" She said, walking in the direction of the door. Paul waved slightly, walking towards the PC and dialing Reggie's number.

His face came on the screen, grinning at his younger brother. Staraptor sat behind him, eyeing the camera carefully.

"Hey, Paul, what's the occasion for this surprise?" Reggie asked. Paul smiled, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, Arceus, You're smiling. It's either you killed something, or there's a girl of some kind."

"…Well…kind of."

"…You killed someone?"

"No, no, about the girl thing."

"Oh, what's her name and when am I meeting the lucky lady?"

Paul looked away from the screen.

"…It's a girl, right…?"

Paul didn't reply.

"Paul, it's okay if you don't like girls. No one's judging you, you're my little brother, I accept you any way you are."

Paul sighed, looking back up at the screen, Reggie's eyes filled with sincerity.

"…It's Ash."

Reggie's eyebrows shot up, smirking, "Really?" Paul nodded. Reggie laughed lightly, "Of all the times you would complain about that kid, you're _dating_ him?"

"I thought no one was judging me, Reggie?"

Reggie held his hands up, nodding, "Point taken…Does he make you happy?"

"More then you'll ever understand."

"Do you trust him?"

Paul hesitated for a second, "Yeah, I do."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Over a week."

"That's good enough for me. You're old enough to make your own decisions…What're you, sixteen?"

Paul rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his brother's up-teen year old humor. "I'm seventeen, dumbass."

"Seventeen. You can definitely make your own decisions. If you need anything, or just anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you, Paul."

Paul nodded, smirking. "Thanks. I gotta go."

"Glad you called, Paul."

Paul smiled, shutting off the call and sighing. He was glad that someone knew about his relationship; better than his parents or something.

"Geez, you still _suck_ at Pokémon, Ashy-boy."

Paul cringed. _Gary_. He turned around, Gary's arm around Ash's shoulders, both laughing. Ash looked around, his gaze meeting Paul's. Ash grinned, walking away from Gary and embracing Paul.

"Hi, sexy~" Ash said, kissing Paul's cheek lovingly. Paul blushed, seeing Gary was watching them. Ash turned to face Gary, still holding Paul close.

"This one's mine." He said. Gary chuckled, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Paul, this guy really likes you, he wouldn't shut up about you." Gary informed him. Ash looked at Paul, Paul looking back at him. Ash was grinning like an idiot, planting another kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for training with me, Oak." Ash said. Gary shrugged, "No problem. Not like it helped or anything, your strategy is still off and you don't counter well enough—"

"Blah, blah, if I needed to know that shit I would've asked your grandpa." Ash smirked. Gary rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket closer to his body.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ash. Nice seeing you, Paul."

The couple waved goodbye to the Oak walking out of the Pokémon Center and into the soft spring air. Ash turned back to Paul, arms wrapped around his waist.

"I got some DVDs, and microwave popcorn—tonight is a bad movie night." He smiled, running his fingers along Paul's sides. Paul smiled, "That sounds good." The two walked towards the elevator, pushing the button for their floor and the door closing. Ash brought his hands back around Paul's waist, locking him into a gentle kiss. Ash broke contact, smiling at his purple haired lover. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Paul replied. The elevator door opened, the two boys separating from each other and walking down to their room.

"Oh hey, you're wearing the outfit." Ash pointed out, quickly smacking Paul's ass. Paul yelped, turning around and glaring at the laughing trainer. He opened the door to their room, slamming it in Ash's face.

"C'mon, baby, don't be like that!" Ash said behind the door, knocking. Paul flopped on the bed, smiling to himself as he picked up a book.

"…Paul…Open the door…"

Paul turned the page of the book.

"…Please?"

Paul sighed, standing up and walking to the door, opening it to see Ash holding a bouquet of flowers. Paul blinked, leaning against the door frame and sighing.

"You cease to amaze me, Mr. Ketchum."

Ash pushed the white roses towards Paul, Paul accepting them slowly and taking a whiff of them.

"They're wonderful, Ash." Paul said softly. Ash walked through the door, wrapping his arms around Paul and kissing him with all the passion in his body. His hands slowly cupped Paul's face as he pushed his tongue farther into his boyfriend's mouth. Paul let him do so, despite the fact that the door was wide open. Ash shut the door with his heel, not breaking the kiss. Paul broke contact, blushing as he walked to the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

"So how was training with…_Gary_?" Paul asked, sitting down on the couch, Ash joining him seconds later.

"It was good—he's still better than me after all these years."

Paul nodded, silence falling over the room.

"…Did you guys date?"

He spoke before he could stop himself.

Ash blinked, looking at Paul, "…Yeah, we did. It was a while ago, though. It doesn't matter." Ash wrapped his arm around Paul's waist and pulling him closer.

"How long did you guys date?"

Ash chuckled, "It doesn't matter, we're not dating anymore, I'm dating you."

"Well it matters to me."

Ash sighed, collecting his arm and resting his elbows on his knees. "A year; we dated over a year. But that year is gone, and I'm with you." He leaned in and kissed Paul's cheek. Paul sighed, standing up and walking towards the bedroom. A year is _doesn't matter_. Yeah, whatever. Paul flopped on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Paul?"

Paul looked up to see Ash close the bedroom door behind him. "You okay?"

Paul took a breath, laying on his side and smiling at Ash. He wouldn't let his envy get to him. "I'm fine, just wanted to lay down…" Ash nodded, "Can I join you?"

Without Paul replying, Ash got a running start and landed on the bed with a thud, Paul chuckling softly. Ash smirked, kissing Paul again sweetly, slowly gliding his tongue over Paul's lips, softly biting on his bottom lip. Ash broke contact, leaning down to nibble on Paul's neck. Paul gasped softly, making Ash sink his teeth deeper into his boyfriend's flesh, marking him. Ash ran his tongue over the love bite, and up along his throat until he reached Paul's lips, kissing him passionately. Ash's hands slithered down towards Paul's jeans, slowly circling his fingers along the button, making Paul bite down on Ash's bottom lip. Ash broke contact, Paul still holding on to his lip, slowly letting go. Ash smirked, pulling the zipper down so painfully slow. Paul bit his lip, slowly pushing Ash off, "No; not tonight." He said gently. Ash smiled, "It's cool." He gathered Paul in his arms, kissing him softly until his lips were numb.

XXXX

Paul was restless that night. As he lay curled up in Ash's arms, the thought of him and Gary together made Paul uneasy—and for a _year_. Paul acted like one year wasn't a big deal. It _is_ a big deal when Mr. One Year comes out of no where and tries to take his other half away.

Paul sighed softly, shifting in Ash's arms.

"Paul, go to sleep."

Paul stopped, shifting again so he was facing Ash; his brown eyes wide awake under the moon beams pouring in through the window.

"You have no reason to be restless, baby." Ash smiled, lightly kissing Paul on the lips. Paul broke contact, nuzzling into Ash's neck. Ash chuckled softly, hugging Paul closer.

"I know that you don't like that I dated Gary," Ash whispered, grabbing Paul's attention. "But you're not understanding that I'm not with him anymore. _I _broke up with Gary because…" Ash paused, taking a breath, "Well, 'cause he cheated. I walked in on him, naked, with a girl. And it hurt, of course it did, but not only because he cheated. Just the fact that it was with a _girl_. It was like, okay, you tell me you like guys, but you turn around and go fuck some skank. I really haven't talked to him until now. Why was I being so friendly? I wanted the asshole to see I'm happy now. When we went training today, all we did was argue."

Paul was quiet, still tucked in tight into his boyfriend's chest. Ash rested his chin on top of his head of purple locks, sighing gently.

"…What did you argue about?" Paul asked softly.

Ash was quiet for a few seconds, hugging Paul closer to him.

"He wanted to get back together."

Paul felt his stomach drop. He bit his lip so hard he thought it would rip right through.

"I said no, that I'm dating you, and proceeded to tell him why I'm in love with you."

Paul could feel himself blushing, a grin forming on his face. Ash Ketchum _loved_ him. He never thought he would hear those words…_ever_.

"…What did you tell him?" Paul said quietly, more to himself then Ash. Ash obviously heard him, smiling to himself.

"Well," Ash said, very happy to inform his boyfriend of his perfections. "I told him that you're adorable…" He kissed Paul's forehead.

"…You're sweet…"

He kissed Paul's nose.

"…And you're everything I've ever hoped for."

Paul blushed so violently he felt his face would stay that color. Ash smiled at him, kissing him passionately, pulling him into his chest as if he were trying to mesh them into one person.

Paul could feel himself in a starry eyed daze. As both tongues invaded the other's mouth, Paul was lost in his endless thoughts. The first: _Ash said he loves me…_ The second: _This guy is an amazing kisser._ The third: _…Does Ash really _love_ me? _The fourth: _I'm adorable? _The fifth: _Holy shit Ash said he loves me._ The sixth: _Do I say it back…?_

The only thing holding Paul back from sputtering his feelings was the fact that Ash's tongue was down his throat. Ash exited from Paul's mouth, smiling cheerfully. He laid his head on the pillow, shutting his eyes slowly as he gently ran his fingers along Paul's side. Paul sighed softly, shutting his eyes and letting sweet unconsciousness take over his body, the word 'love' still bounding through his purple haired head.

* * *

Paul woke up early, and he had no idea why. The side next to him was empty, and the smell of crackling meat filled the air. The aroma pulled him out of bed and to the kitchen, where Ash was found hovering over a stove, shirtless. Paul smiled, "You really shouldn't be cooking bacon with your shirt off…" He informed.

Ash scoffed, flexing his noodle arms, "Only true men can cook bacon with their shirts off—SHIT!" He placed both his hands over his chest, the grease cracking and popping off the meat. Paul laughed, shaking his head and folding his arms. "So I'm guessing you're not a true man?"

Ash smirked, walking up to Paul and pulling him against his chest, gazing into his bright, black eyes, almost sparkling. He drew him into a soft kiss, hands running up and down his back.

"Good morning," Ash smiled, turning back to the food on the stove. Paul rolled his eyes, "Have you still not learned to not cook bacon with a shirt off?" He gently pushed Ash out of the way, watching over their breakfast, "Go put a shirt on, you idiot." Ash raised his hands in defense, backing away into the bedroom. Paul shook his head, picking up the wooden spoon and removing the bacon from the hot skillet onto a nearby plate, setting the plate on the table. Paul looked up, yelping and flushing red. Ash was leaning against the door frame—completely naked. He was grinning seductively.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Paul looked at the floor, blushing and attempting to piece together a sentence, "Ash, you're a…put pants on…moron."

"You've seen me naked before…"

"It was dark, and I had no idea what was happening, now go put pants on."

Ash shrugged, walking back into the bedroom. Paul sighed heavily, still crimson in the face. He turned around to open the fridge, digging out a carton of Aprijuice. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around his middle, making Paul yelp again as he felt something poking his back.

"Ash, would you go out some goddamn pants on?"

Ash ignored Paul's plea, nipping at his neck playfully. Paul giggled, which made him blush in embarrassment. He coughed, wiggling out of Ash's grip and turned to face him, smiling lightly. Ash smirked, kissing his forehead, "I'll go put pants on now." He whispered.

"Please do."

XXXX

After Ash decided to dress appropriately, the two enjoyed a light breakfast and early morning cartoons curled up on the couch.

"So, I was thinking," Ash said, breaking the silence, "That we could head over to Lake Verity and hang out there for a while? I wanted to spend my day with you~" Ash smiled. Paul nodded, smirking slightly. "Sure, that sounds good."

Ash got up off the couch, stretching his arms and scooping Paul up bridal style. Paul yelped, blushing and looking up at Ash.

"Let's go." Ash said.

They took a ferry to Twinleaf Town around two in the afternoon, walking over to the quiet shore of Lake Verity. The Verity Cavern was swarming with Wingull, the sun shining down on the crystal clear waters, sparkling, and the Finneon jumping. Paul sat in the grass, Ash sitting right behind him, wrapping his arms around Paul's middle, who leaned back to lie against Ash's chest.

They were quiet, enjoying the gentle sounds of the water, the chirp of the Wingull, and the presence of each other.

"…Ash?" Paul said, almost too quietly to hear.

"Yeah?"

"What made you come back to Sinnoh, anyway?"

Ash looked out at the lake, sighing softly. "I came back for different things. I came back because I wanted to rematch the gym leaders, show off my newfound strength. I came back to see my old friends, like Dawn and Brock and Barry. I came back to challenge the strongest rival I've ever had. I ended up staying because of that rival, but I didn't think I'd fall in love with him."

Paul smirked, trying to resist the urge to blush. Ash's hands pulled Paul's jacket away from his shoulder, nibbling at his neck. His free hand wandered down to Paul's side, slipping his hand underneath his shirt and ran across his stomach slowly. Paul gasped lightly, tensing under Ash's chilled touch.

"Relax for me." Ash whispered against the love bite, continuing to sink his teeth into Paul's skin. Paul loosened a bit, enjoying the feel of Ash's tongue running along his throat. Paul shivered, pressing back against Ash's chest. Ash smirked, unwrapping his legs from around Paul, letting him adjust himself on Ash's lap, now straddling Ash's pelvis. Without hesitation, Ash quickly drew Paul into a kiss, volts of happiness pulsating through Paul's body. Ash's hands wandered past Paul's shirt, running gently down his back. Oh Arceus, this a moment that Paul didn't want to end—

"Hi, guys!"

Paul quickly broke contact, staring up with narrow eyes at the voice that interrupted.

Ash smiled, "Hi, Dawn."

"What're you guys doing out here…?"

"Oh, yanno…" Ash looked at Paul, his hands still under his shirt, "Hanging out."

Paul continued to sit on Ash's lap, blushing violently as Dawn looked at him.

"I see…Oh, Gary was looking for you, Ash. I saw him in Sandgem Town talking with Professor Rowan, and he wanted me to give you this." Dawn reached in her bag, pulling out a thin, cream colored paper, laced with silver letters. Ash took it, taking his hands off of his boyfriend and reading it.

"'You're invited to celebrate Volkner's 21st birthday at Veilstone City's Game Corner'. Since when has he known Gary?"

Dawn shrugged, "I dunno, but it's really exclusive. Like, you're not allowed in unless you show that invitation. It's probably gonna be the wildest party _ever_."

"Even more wild then Roark's eighteenth?"

Dawn smiled, "Maybe. That's a hard party to top."

Paul let his arms fall to his side, quietly ease dropping on the conversation he wasn't involved in. He watched Ash crack a smile and laugh with Dawn as they reminisced about past parties and how exciting they were. Paul sighed softly, hoisting himself off of Ash and sitting next to him, crossing his legs and picking at the grass. Ash laced his fingers around his, continuing his conversation with Dawn. Paul smiled a bit, looking out at the water.

"Yeah…but Roark's takes the cake for the best party as of right now." Ash said.

"Agreed…So, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, definitely. Stop by the Pokémon Center in Canalave City, and we can go together."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Ash! Bye, Paul!" Dawn said, turning out of Lake Verity.

Ash turned and smiled at Paul, giving his hand a squeeze. "Hi, there."

Paul blinked, "Hi."

Ash frowned, "Don't get all sourpuss on me now."

"Well, you were kind of talking about plans that I'm not involved in, so, it's a bit awkward."

Ash rested his arm over Paul's shoulders, pulling him into his chest. "I won't be at the party too long; two hours, three tops. And then we can…" Ash's free hand slithered down to Paul's stomach, fingers lightly brushing his zipper. Paul gasped, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Do you want that?"

Paul bit his lip, nodding quickly. Ash smirked, "I knew you did."

XXXX

Paul sat on their bed back in Canalave City, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to step out of the bathroom and reveal his party outfit, since he was so worked up over it.

"Why is it so difficult to choose an outfit? I'm a guy, it shouldn't take this long." Ash called from the bathroom.

"That comes with being gay—the inability to pick an outfit quickly." Paul teased. Ash poked his head out, glaring at Paul. Paul smiled, swinging his feet to hang off the bed.

"Okay, I think I got something…"

"Then let me see!"

Ash stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a black button-down, and dark blue denim jeans. He did a subtle twirl, smirking at Paul. "Approve?"

Paul smiled, "You look great, Ash." Ash smiled back, pulling out a red tie from his back pocket, fumbling it between his fingers. "…Can you help me put this on?"

Paul chuckled, getting up off the bed and snatching the tie from Ash's hands, wrapping the tie around his neck and tying it slowly, gazing up at Ash and smiling.

"There." Paul said quietly. Ash smiled, kissing Paul's lips lightly. "Thanks."

There was a sudden knock at the door, the two boys looking in the general direction. Paul smiled, kissing Ash's cheek, "Have fun."

Ash smiled, giving Paul a loving embrace, walking over to the door and opening it with a wide grin.

"Hey, Dawn."

He stepped out of the way to let Dawn in, who was wearing a lilac cocktail dress, her blue hair down in a side pony tail.

"Hi, Ash. You ready to go?"

"Yup."

Dawn stepped back outside, Ash looking at Paul and smiling, waving goodbye. The door shut, the room utterly silent. Paul sighed, flopping down on the couch. _Two or three hours tops…_Paul thought, slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

For the majority of the night, Paul watched television, had a battle with that girl from the elevator (Her name's May), and had a bit of… Paul time.

It was almost one in the morning. Paul decided it would've been sweet to wait around for Ash, but he was exhausted. He was curled up in bed, an untouched book on his other side.

Paul sighed, shaking his head. _Fuck it_. He thought, turning off the light and laying back into bed.

It was the first night that Paul slept alone. He felt loneliness sweep through him, making him feel heavier and empty as sleep washed over him.

* * *

The door slammed. Paul jolted awake, rubbing his eyes. He groaned, sitting up and stretching. He looked at the clock on his night stand—it was five in the morning.

Paul got up off the bed, peering out of the bedroom door into the living room, Ash staggering over to the couch—

With _Gary_.

"Easy, Ash," Gary chuckled. Ash lost his balance, Gary quickly catching him. Ash laughed, hiccupping.

"Man that was a fun party…" Ash said, giggling some more. Gary nodded, setting Ash gently on the couch, "Yup. Now it's time for you to sleep, you're drunk as shit." Gary said, sitting down next to him. Ash nuzzled against Gary's arm, sighing heavily. Gary smirked, patting Ash's head.

"Remember whenever we'd come back from a party, we'd sit around and watch old home movies from when we were kids?" Ash said suddenly. Gary nodded, draping his arm over the top of the couch.

"Yeah…and we'd always watch those videos of me beating you in battles." Gary chuckled softly, looking down at the intoxicated Ketchum. He sighed, getting up off the couch and letting Ash's body hit the couch cushions, as he was already half asleep. Gary leaned down and gently kissed his forehead, walking to the door.

Paul pushed the bedroom door open, pretending to stretch and yawn. Gary turned around, smiling sincerely.

"Thanks for bringing him back, Gary." Paul said quietly, barely audible.

"No issue…he was ready to come back anyway, as drunk as he is." Gary paused, folding his arms across his chest, "I wanted to get him back to you."

Paul's stomach sank, weighing down his whole body and mind.

Maybe Gary wasn't such a bad guy after all…

"Thanks." Paul choked out, flushing with gratitude.

Gary smirked, "Again, no issue. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Let's have a battle sometime. By what Ash tells me, you're pretty good."

Paul shrugged, looking down at the ground, "Eh, I'm not _that_ good, but a battle sounds like a plan."

Gary nodded, "I better get going. Nice seeing you, Paul."

"You too, Gary."

Gary smiled, stepping out into the hall, shutting the door, clicking softly.

Paul sighed, looking at Ash, who was curled up in a deep sleep. Paul set a trash can right next to him, in case the alcohol wanted to come back up for another party. Paul kissed Ash' forehead, heading back into his room and slipping back into bed, his outlook on the people now in his life completely different, and a lot more positive then it was before.

The window next to his bed had a perfect view of the night sky, swirls of midnight blue and dark purple staring back at him, dotted with stars and laced with pale gray dust, the moon in the center, smiling down at Paul as he slept easy for the first time all night.

And for the first time in his life, Paul was genuinely happy—and he was actually really glad to have lost that battle against Ash.

* * *

**Yeah, I just kinda threw May in there. Why? I fuckin' felt like it.**

**Uuuhh, there was also originally a battle scene between Paul and Gary, but I didn't feel like writing it. Bite me, I'm lazy. XD**

**Ooookeh, so my Pokemon games:**

**Platinum~**

**I've fought the Elite Four about seven times total. My Pokemon are all close to level 60, because I'm trying to out level Cynthia's Garchomp. Honestly, fighting the Elite Four over and over is my form of training now. I don't really mind, it's just fun seeing how over-leveled I am. I'll probably regret it in the future, but fuck it, my Pokemon kick major ass.**

**[ Houndoom, Gardevoir, Staraptor, Luxray, Empoleon, Leafeon ]**

**HeartGold~**

**Have not played in a while. It's just making me angry trying to raise them up so I can face the l337 Four in there. Nothing new.**

**Hope you guys liked this.**

**You've read it, now review.**

**BYE!**


End file.
